


Walking In My Shoes

by youngfolks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Stalking, Swearing, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngfolks/pseuds/youngfolks
Summary: Remus gets dragged to a blind double date, only because he never learned to say no to Lily.Sirius is willingly going to his brother double date for two reasons: first, because he promised that he's going to pay for the booze, and second, because he really loves his brother and want to see him happy.When different worlds get too close, do they crash and burn or do they orbitate each other?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work here on AO3 and my first wolfstar fic, so I hope you all enjoy. I'm thinking that this will have 3 to 5 chapters...  
> If you find out any english mistakes, please pleeeeeeease tell me. My birth language is portuguese and i'm trying to improve my english by writing, so if there's anything wrong (with the language, with the locations, with the slangs), do tell me.
> 
> This is heavily inspired by 80/90's songs, so I'll name each chapter with a song and leave the indication at the beggining of each chapter, if you feel like listening while you read.
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts about this, I'd love to read and respond! This chapter's song is Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now - The Smiths
> 
> Good reading :)

" So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked while he was searching on Ebay for a new leash to Gahan and not really paying attention to the woman in front of him.

"Remus, you could totally use the leash that I bought him last week and just pay attention to what I’m trying to tell you" Lily said, rolling her eyes to the young man in front of her "I have something important to tell you and I won’t do it until you pay full attention to me" she demanded.

"Oh my God Lils" he said, dropping the phone on the table and staring at her green eyes "First of all, that fucking leash is just so ugly, people actually started to laugh at him while we were walking yesterday, and that could actually traumatize my dog, for fucks sake" he dramatized.

"You’re such a drama queen, I don’t even know why I stand you" – she retorted and took a sip of her coffee.

"Because you love me, that’s why" he said, also sipping his coffee "So, what is so important that I had to come meet you and couldn’t be said through text?"

"Well" she started, with a smile on her lips "I’ve got a date!"

"Lily Evans has a date? That’s astonishing" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, don’t be such an asshole. You know very well why I wasn’t trying to date anymore" she said, while looking at the coffee shop window, looking slightly sad.

"Yeah, I know, I’m sorry" he had the decency to look ashamed "I fully support that you’re trying to meet new people and it’s actually capable of trusting another human being again. I Love you, you know?"

"Of course I know" she grinned, showing her dimples "But while I’m actually prone to try and date again, after that fucking asshole stalking me for almost a year and making my life a living hell, I need your help with something."

"What exactly are you thinking, Lils?" he sighed, because he knew that after that speech he wouldn’t be able to deny any of her requests. God blessed that that sociopath called Snape finally was in jail for the stalking "While I could actually go on your date and stay from afar watching and making sure that everything goes well and that he’s not a creep, I don’t think I could stand another five hours dressed as an old woman feeding the birds and being stalked by fucking ducks, not again."

She laughed loudly and snorted, making the whole coffee shop customers look at her.

"Of course not, Remus! I would never do that, well, not again at least" she laughed again "I actually followed a thread on twitter about how Stephen King’s books and movies adaptations changed the view on horror genre, and then, made a few friends from that thread that told me about this new app called Stanley, you know, because of the hotel from The shining" she was rambling and making him anxious. He knew that she only rambled that much when she really needed something that he would prefer not to do "This app is amazing and revolves around Stephen King’s universe, and you know he’s my favorite author, don’t you?" She said, smiling sweetly and fingerwaving a string from her ginger hair.

"Yeah, so?" he said cautiously, anticipating what was coming. Being best friends with Lily since they were six years old really meant that he knew everything about her.

"Well, there was this guy called Prongs, with a Bambi profile pic and a really interesting theory about how Duma Key is the best book, and we both know that he’s so fucking wrong, because the best one is Pet Sematary" she rolled her eyes "but anyway, we’ve been chating everyday, for almost five weeks, and he’s really sweet and adorable, and for the first time in a really long time I feel like this could work, you know? 

"And where do I fit in all of this? To me it seems that you guys are already pretty good..." he said.

"We’ll meet tomorrow, but I need you to come with me, because it’s actually a double date" Lily said cautiously.

"I beg you pardon?" he almost yelled, in a really high pitch.

"You see... He said that he wanted to go out, and I kinda freaked out and said that we should, and that I had a friend who was dying to meet that new bar on Oxford St. and that I would take him He got really excited and said that he was going to bring his brother with him too, and we could have some fun. So... Double date?" She smiled nervously, while she watched him bang his head on the table. 

"Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. That?" he said, every word followed by a bang on the table "You know it’s my only day off in weeks, Lils! I was planning to finish my readings, eat a lot of shitty foods and sleep like a rock"

"I know you were, love" she started, guiltly "but it’s the only day that they could because they have exams week starting soon and Prongs’s major is Physics, so he’s going to dive deep in the books. And also, I’m kinda worried about you, It’s been almost one year since you broke up with Carter and since that you’ve been shuting yourself to everyone" she reached for his hands, while he immediately lowered his eyes, because he knew it was true "I want you to be happy, I want US to be happy... This may be a fresh start, for both of us, we can meet new people, make a few friends..."

"Lils..." he sighed.

"And if they turn out to be just two stupid fuckers, we can totally get the fuck out of there , go to Rosmerta’s and drink our weight in tequila, my treat" she smiled gently and squeezed his hands.

"I absolutely fucking hate you, you know that, right? You are so going to take Gahan to the park for at least a month" he gave her a one sided smile " What time do i have to get there?"

"You absolutely fucking love me" she got up and hugged him as tight as she could "I’ll come by and pick you up at seven, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever. But what it’s their names? Or you expect me to call the love of your life Prongs?"

"I don’t really know" she laughed "we kinda call each other by our profile names, and he said to call his brother Padfoot, so..."

"I can’t believe the stupidity of it all" he sighed "Do you even know what does he look like?"

"Just what he told me..." she started, pensative "He said he’s tall, has light-brown skin, ‘cause he’s indian, and that he wears glasses. But it doesn’t matter, Rem, I trully like him for his personality" she smiled largely at him.

"You’re so cheesy" he rolled his eyes "But now that you already ruined my day off, I’m leaving because I still have to take Gahan to the park and do a shit ton of readings to try to survive another seminar from Mcgonagall. God knows that shit is taking my sleep off" he yawned while he stood up "and the extra shifts i took from Molly because of her pregnancy licence are killing me."

"I’ll see you tomorrow, then" she also stood up and was going to the door with him "Please do wear that beautiful dark green cardigan that I gave you! You look fucking adorable everytime you use it."

"K, mom" he kissed her cheek and then went to take the subway home.


	2. It's No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took a little longer to write than I thought, mainly because of the subject of this chapter. TW for abusive relationship and violence.
> 
> Also, tks to y'all reading and commenting, and tks for the tip of using quotation marks. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the song for this one: It's no good - Depeche Mode.

Remus woke up feeling like a monster truck had run over him, and maybe half the feeling was because Gahan, his black golden retrivier, was laying on him, drooling and snoring. He pulled the dog aside, and put the blanket on him, because his dog was so lazy and spoiled that most of the time he would bark loud enough to wake up the neighbours, until Remus covered him with the blanket.

He went to the kitchen, made some coffee and smoke a cigarrete. God bless that Lily wasn’t there to scoff him, it was the only bad habit that he wasn’t able to drop, even though he was really trying.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went uneventful. He ate some breakfast, washed his laundry, read a lot of papers, walked Gahan to the park, had lunch and currently he was watching the new version of Queer Eye on netflix, with a big popcorn bowl and thinking about how it would all be that night.

He haven’t seen Lily that happy and excited for a date in a long time, and he was trully happy for his best friend. Even though he was a little bit mad for losing his sleep, he couldn’t stop feeling anxious for what was about to come, and it wasn’t even his date!

Although he hated to admit it, Lily was right about his love life. Carter - a history exchange student from Germany and a LGBTQ+ embassador - and him met almost three years ago, on Remus freshman year, and from the beggining he felt that he was the one for him. He was smart, funny, witty, and an amazing friend and seemed to love him a lot, and obviously the fact that he was an eye candy with his blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin and broad shoulders didn’t hurt at all.

Remus felt like he was living in a fairytale for almost three months, but now, remembering the facts, if he wasn’t so invested in the relationship he surely woul’ve seen the signs.  
It started with silly things, – or so he thought at the time – fighting because Remus came home late because he was celebrating with his groupmates the presentation of their first seminar, because Remus’s clothes were too tight and revealing, because Remus was talking to other people instead of paying attention to him or even because Remus took too long – two minutes – to reply to his messages.

All of their fights ended the same, with Carter crying and manipulating him to feel guilty about stuff that he didn’t even thought was his fault. When it all ended and he started thinking clearly, Remus realized that that’s the biggest problem about abusive relationships, you don’t realize it until you’re too far invested and in deep shit, and then it's really hard to get out.

Remus wasn’t happy, but he loved him so much and wanted to make their relationship right again. He stopped seeing almost all of his friends (Lily being the only one that he still kept in touch), stopped leaving their house (unless it was an emergency or to go to classes), didn’t talked to his mom on the phone (she would realize in a blink of an eye that there was something wrong with him) and always kept his phone on view, to reply as soon as he got a message from him. Obviously, it wasn’t enough. 

Carter started getting agressive and used to shout at him for the tiniest things, like leaving a dirty mug in the sink or the keys on the wrong side of the table, until the day he got so mad because Remus didn’t take off his shoes to get in the bedroom that he punched him in the face, and Remus blacked out. He woke up with the other man sobbing and yelling at him that that wouldn’t have happened if Remus weren’t so stubborn, that he needed to be taught how to do things right. 

Remus stayed on the floor, trying not to freak out and thinking what to do next. He couldn’t live like that anymore, couldn’t sustain that relationship, even though he really loved him. He sat, feeling something cold dripping through his face, and when he touched he felt blood. He looked up and saw that Carter was stil sobbing on the bed, mumbling to himself how it was Remus fault and that he didn’t meant it. Silently, he took his phone from his pocket and sent a quick message to Lily, telling her that it was an emergency and that she should come and bring the Police.

He stayed sat on the floor as silent as he could, afraid that if he said anything he would get hit again. After what felt like eternity, he heard the doorbell and jumped to open the door. Carter got up too and tried to chase after him, but Remus was faster and opened the door before he could beat him again.   
Carter grabbed Remus by the hair, but the officers acted quickly and immobilized him on the ground. Lily was crying and gave Remus a tight hug, realizing that he was hurt and shaking like a leaf.

From that on, Remus just remember flashes. Going to the precinct, talking to a few cops, going to the hospital, because apparently that punch gave him a minor concussion, going home with Lily, crying a lot and then passing out on her bed.

The next day,he woke up feeling guilty, but he knew he shouldn’t be feeling like that, because none of it was his fault. He had to return a few times to talk to the sheriff and testify on the case, to wich led on Carter being deported to serve his sentence in Germany.

Took him a few months to start living his life without fear and guilty, but step by step and with a lot of help from Lily and from the university psychologist, he gained enough trust to move on. He was able to reconnect with his classmates and his friends from his part time job at the coffee shop, and although everything was going fine with his life, he still was pretty reserved and closed to anyone else who was a stranger, because what if that happened again? But then, how could he find new friends or even a person that he really liked?

With his head spinning from anxiety and from thinking about all of the shit that he usually kept really deep in his mind, he got up to take a shower and try to clear his head. By the time he got out of the shower, he realized that Lily was going to be there in about twenty minutes, so he had to run. As soon as he was finishing to brush his teeth, he heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

“Well hello Mr. Total Babe” Lily Said, winking. “You look really handsome in this cardigan, it makes the little green dots in your hazel eyes pop.”

“Well, if I was capable to feel anything other than brotherly love towards you, I’d totally hit on you” he said, smiling at the view of his best friend looking like a movie star. “I don’t think that this guy will know what hit him”

“That’s the point” she laughed and flipped her hair “Are you ready to go?”

“I guess so” he shrugged and intertwined his arm to hers “Can’t wait to meet the love of your life” he teased and got slapped in the arm as response.

“You are such a dick” she smiled to him, while dragging him through the stairs “Come on asshole, hurry or we’re going to get late” he just smiled and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? <3


	3. Freelove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys <3  
>  I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had a few problems with my computer and then with my internet connection... But here's the chapter, hope y'all like it... I'm sorry if it's too long, I kinda got carried on and when i realized it was already huge.  
> Anything wrong with the language, please let me know.
> 
> The song for this one is Freelove by Depeche Mode, and althought it isn't an 80's song, the band it is haha
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts about this one.

“I thought you said this was a new hipster bar, not a fucking dance club...” he shouted to her, trying to compete with the music “How the fuck you’re going to see or hear him?”

He felt like someone discovered his worst nightmare and brought to life. The music was loud, he could barely see through the smoke and the blinding lights, there were just so many sweaty dancing people to his liking and he couldn’t see a single chair. He was relying that there was going to be a chair in there, it was not for nothing that his friends used to call him Moony. 

They always said that the only time he get out of his house and actually do something with them it's when the moon changes its phase, so Lily came up with the 'Moony' nickname that everyone liked and started using. It was annoying? Yes. Were they wrong? Not entirely. 

“Can you at least just try it?” Lily shouted while continuing to drag him through the club “It’s actually a new concept club with a lot of different rooms. This is just the front with the disco thing, they are waiting us on the ‘Sputnik Space’, at least that's what Prongs texted”.

They finally got to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button, that had a tag written “Sputnik Space” and a lot of tiny planets and stars drawn on the side of the name.

“Well, one can only imagine what’s the decoration of the place will be” Remus rolled his eyes and Lily slapped him in the arm while laughing.

“So what if they’re not that creative” she whispered while the doors opened and they saw the place.

There was a huge moon in the middle of the place, and the ceiling looked like the space, with constellations, planets and the milky way beautifully painted in. For Remus’s relieve, the ambient music was good (not obnoxiously loud), the bar seemed promising and there were plenty of chairs for him to sit and die peacefully.

They got a big moon stamped in their hands and entered the place. It had a lot of people drinking and laughing, but it wasn’t full enough for Remus feel like panicking. Lily was holding hands with him and walking through the place while looking at her phone, trying to figure where her date was.

“Err, hi, are you Flower Bev?” they looked behind and saw a really good looking man. Tall (not as much as Remus though), with light brown skin, a huge smile showing his white teeths, black hair that seemed to be pointing everywhere and cool glasses, that made him look like a hot geek “I’m Prongs” he said and seemed a little confused because Lily didn’t say anything.

“Hi Prongs, I’m Remus” he shook the hand of the boy in front of him and smiled politely “This is my friend Lily, or as you may know, Flower Bev” Remus gave Lily a little pinch in the arm to wake her from whatever storpor she was in.

“Hi, sorry we’re a little late” she gave him a shy smile to wich he smiled even bigger than before “This place it’s kinda like a maze...”

“I know, righ?t” he said excited and almost tripped on his own feet. Remus rolled his eyes to those two, they were already giving ‘lovey-dovey’ vibes “But you guy’s don’t need to worry, we actually came here earlier because my brother wanted to meet the club space, and we were able to catch a table”

“You two can go ahead and I’ll grab us drinks” Remus said, hoping that giving time to those two talk all by themselfs would avoid awkward conversations when he got back to the table.

“Are you sure?” she asked, smiling at him and already turning and following Prongs - who apparently was really clumsy, because he almost tripped again while looking at Lily - to the table. 

Remus smiled to himself and went to the bar to grab her favourite drink – a mojito – and a beer for himself.

“Need help with those drinks?” someone said right behind him.

Remus turned to see if it was with him – and he was ready to politely tell the person to go fuck herself - and almost dropped everything when he saw who was asking. He felt like he actually died and went to heaven, because the man standing in front of him HAD to be an angel.

The stranger was just a few inches shorter than himself and was wearing blue skinny jeans with a Misfits tshirt and a leather jacket. He had long straight black hair, a jaw that seemed like Michelangelo himself rose from the dead to sculpture, full pink lips showing a seductive smile and beautiful grey eyes that looked like they were reading his soul. He felt he was going redder and redder by the minute, and decided to leave, because why the hell that motherfucking greek god would be talking to him?? 

“Hey, did I said something wrong?” the beautiful stranger said following him.

“What? Ah no, I... I just thought you were talking to somebody else, that’s... that’s all.” He mentally cursed himself for the suttering and for acting like a huge weirdo.

“Oh, I WAS talking to you!” he smiled and Remus felt his legs turn into jelly “You seemed like you could use some help, and frankly, I kinda lost my brother in this place and thought that maybe I could make friends while searching for him. Obviously it doesn’t hurt if the new friend looks like a cute hipster” he winked at him and smirked.

“Oh, I see...”

“Come on, let’s sit so I can get to know you more” he grabbed the mojito from Remus’s hand and replaced with his own hand , and started dragging him through the place “My name is Sirius, just like that star” he pointed to the ceiling, where there was a constelation that looked like a dog “I’m the one that’s the shiniest, of course. What’s your name?”

“Uh, I’m Remus, Remus Lupin” he blurted out, surprised that he was still capable of talking.

“It seems I’m not the only one with a weird name” he laughed loudly and Remus felt like fainting “Are you here with someone else?”

“Well, I’m here with someone, but it’s kinda weird to explain really...” 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry to bother you!” he interrupted Remus “If I knew you were here with someone I wouldn’t annoy you with my nonsense talking. I hope your girlfriend doesn’t get mad... or boyfriend... Oh shit, I’m sorry for assuming things. I don’t mind if you’re straight, or gay, or even bissexual if that matters. Oh, shit, that sounded wrong. I’m so stupid som...” and he continued to fast ramble and seemed to be getting more anxious and a stutering mess by the minute. 

Remus started to laugh loudly at the stupidity of it all. How could that greek god be nervous and ramble so much? And because of him?

“Sirius, it’s okay” he was able to cut Sirius, although his voice sounded a little bit breathless because of the laughing “I’m not offended, I just tough it was funny all of the rambling” he realized that Sirius was blushing and felt warmer inside “I’m actually here with my best friend, that’s why i was carrying two drinks. You are invited to stay with us if you want to, I’m pretty sure she won’t mind at all” he smiled at the boy in front of him and got a shy smile in return.

“You sure she won’t mind? I can go and search my brother...”

“No, it’s really ok. I’m pretty sure she’ll like you. A little warning though, she’ll probably laugh at your face when I tell her about how we met. She’s a sarcastic little bitch” he laughed and made a motion for Sirius to follow him “But first I need to find her, I think she went to that direction”

They walked to the end of the bar, hand in hands and making small talk while searching for a red head. Remus felt good and warm. He was able to surpass his anxiety and actually made a new friend. A really hot friend who apparently thought he was cute, although he was supressing that thought because he could probably go overdrive.

“Padfoot!” someone screamed and they turned to see, and apparently it was Lily’s date.

“Prongs!” Sirius screamed back and pushed Remus to the table.

“Hey Rem, found yourself a date?” Lily said, pointing at their clasped hands and smiling.

“Wait, do you know her?” Sirius asked, turning his head like a confused puppy.

“Do you know my brother?” Prongs asked, doing the same confused puppy motion that Sirius did.

“Is he your brother?” Remus asked startled. What the hell was going on?

“Guys, this is so fucking hilarious “ Lily said and started laughing and infected all of them.

Soon, all of them were talking and sharing their stories. Remus couldn’t believe how much he was having fun. James – Remus discovered Prongs real name – and Sirius were really cool and funny people. He discovered that they were best friends since kindergarden, and that Sirius was adopted by James’s familly when he was disinherited by his own family for being gay. Sirius was witty, funny and a little bit cocky, and James was really smart – sounded as nerdy as Lils – and sweety. He could tottaly see the brotherly bond that they shared, and he felt that it was almost like what Lily and him have.

“I think we should go and see the other floors. You know, give these two lovebirds a little time alone” Sirius whispered in Remus ear, making him get goosebumps all over his body. He didn’t trusted himself to talk without stuttering of anxiety, so he did the only thing that he could and nodded. 

“Sweeties, as much as we love y’all, we’re going to see if this place lives up to it’s reputation” Sirius Said, standing up and pushing Remus with him “We’ll come back later and then we can grab some snacks on our way to the subway”

“Are you sure, Rem?” Lily asked and he felt like he could read her mind. She was worried of leaving him alone, specially since she told him that they were going to be together all the time.

“Yeah, Lils. I’m going to be okay as long as there’s a chair” he smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll bring him safe and sound later. Bye bitches” Remus laughed and followed Sirius to the elevator.

“So, where are we going?” Remus asked, entering the elevator with Sirius and looking at the tags on the buttons “There’s this fifth floor ‘Endor Forest’ that sounds interesting”

“We’re going to the ninth floor, I’ve been wanting to meet this place since it opened” he said, pointing to the tag ‘Rooster’ and pressing the number nine button “But I promise that if you don’t like it we can go see the other floors. I heard that one of them is all about board games”

“Nah, I don’t have the patience to play them anyway. What’s this floor about?”

“You’ll see soon enough” he smiled and grabbed Remus hand to get out of the elevator “You haven’t answer my question though...”

“Huh? What question?” 

“In my rambling mess” Sirius started, laughing and looking at him from head to toe “I asked if you were gay, straight or bi. But I get it, it was really hard to understand while i stuttered. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m just a curious little shit”

“Ah, that question” Remus laughed with him “I have no problem in discussing my sexuality. I’m a proud bissexual men, getting the best of both worlds” he joked and was happy to hear Sirius loud laugh.

“Oh, thank god for that! I knew you were too pretty to be heterossexual” he said and Remus blushed “Come on, we got to get a booth for us”

“A booth?” he asked, but Sirius was already talking to the lady from the bar and grabbing two beers and two purple cards “What’s this?

“This is where the fun really begins” Sirius smirked dangerously and went to the corridor on his left, where there were lots of doors. He stopped in front of a purple door and turned to him “Are you ready?

“I guess“ he smiled to the boy in front of him.

Remus entered the room and started laughing. He didn’t knew what to expect, but this place wasn’t something he could imagine at all. It was a small room, where almost everything was painted purple and there was a huge symbol guitar exposed on the wall, next to a huge television and two microphones.

“The lady told me that all of the rooms were named after some LGBT icon , so I obviously chose the Prince one” 

“You know you’re wearing a Misfits tshirt, right?” 

“Baby, I’m an eclectic bitch and I’ll show you!” he grabbed a pillow from the armchair and threw at Remus face.

Remus soon realized that they were in a private karaoke room, with isolated walls, so they could sing as loud as they wanted. Sirius opened the night, singing a rendition to the Spice Girls with Wannabe. He seemed like a huge ball of energy, singing, jumping, encouragin Remus to dance and laughing a lot. 

Remus finally decided to stop laughing and join Sirius at the karaoke, choosing to sing With every heartbeat by Robin, one of his favourite songs of all times. He actually used to sing all the time when he was at home - ‘cause it made him remind the years that he was the lead singer at his school choir - but ever since he started dating Carter, he had stopped singing to avoid fighting. After finishing the song and ending up really emotional, he realized that that was the first time since he met Carter that he sang something out loud, with someone watching.

“Wow, that was really amazing, Remus! But are you okay, though? You are, kinda... hmm, crying a little bit...”

He passed his hand through his face, noticing the wetness coming from the tears and laughed.

“Well, it’s been a while since I sang somehthing, so I guess that made me emotional” he gave Sirius a side smile and passed him the mic.

“That was trully awesome. You should have said that you could sing, I probably wouldn’t have tried to do that shitty falsettos before” Remus laughed and Sirius pouted like a child “Now, you have to apologize for that by singing this duet with me” Sirius said, faking being offended and brushing a fake tear. Remus laughed and accepted the mic being passed.  
“I’ll be Kenny and you’ll be Dolly ‘cause your voice is better than mine” Sirius said and put Islands in the stream to play.

Remus rolled his eyes by the song choice, but sang the entire song, nonetheless. During the song, Sirius took his hand and held until the end, stealing glances at Remus, especially during the chorus.

He felt happy by being there with Sirius. It’s been some time since he felt so comfortable and happy to be with someone new, and he was glad that Lily forced him to go out with her, or so they wouldn’t met at all. The fact that Sirius was handsome AF only added to his amazing personality.

“This is unfortunately the last song of the night, ladies and gentleman. Yeah, I know, I know, but the show has to end...” Sirius said to a non existent crowd and Remus “We are actually taking requests , let me see who has one... You, good looking man, wanna hear something specific?” he gave the mic to a giggling Remus.

“Sing your favourite song”

“Oh wow, an amazing request indeed, good sir. Since your request was so awesome, I feel like dedicating this song only to you” he jokingly bowed to Remus and chose the song.   
Sirius sat and Remus was surprised, because until now, all of the singing was done standing up and with an upbeat vibe to it. 

“If you've been hiding from love, If you've been hiding from love, I can understand where you're coming from, I can understand where you're coming from” Sirius began and Remus realized it was a Depeche Mode song “If you've suffered enough, If you've suffered enough, I can understand what you're thinking of, I can see the pain that you're frightened of”

He felt like Sirius was singing that song to him, and the way that he was staring at him made him feel hot and slightly out of breath.

“And I'm only here, to bring you free love. Let's make it clear that this is free love. No hidden catch, no strings attached, just free love” 

Sirius finished the song and Remus was pretty sure of two things: 1) the whole building could hear his heart beating loudly like a stone crusher and 2) he would need a fucking inhalator, because right now he was hyperventilating like mad.

“Remus?” Sirius got closer to him.

“Hm...” It was the only sound that his body was able to do right now, he felt like his brain has just melted.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the minute I met you. Can I?” he asked, standing so close that Remus could see his own reflection on his dilated pupils.

“Yeah” Remus breathed out and quickly Sirius enraptured his lips with his own.

It began really hot and messy, with both fighting for dominance in the kiss. Slowly, they found a good and comfortable pace, kissing for what felt like forever. When they parted, they both were smiling and looking really happy. 

Sirius hugged Remus by the waist and put his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Remus phone rang and Sirius tightened the hug.

“I don’t want to go” he whispered to Remus.

“Me neither” he whispered back “But I think our friends are waiting for us, and we kinda promised we would be coming back together” Sirius started kissing his neck, making it hard for him to think straight.

“I fucking hate to be a person who actually stands for his words” Sirius said grumply and took a deep breath while releasing Remus “We should go right now, because if we stay in here any longer I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands out of you”

Remus laughed ou loud and gave him a tiny kiss on the nose.

“Come on, Lily’s calling again” he said, feeling his phone vibrating “I’m pretty sure she must be starving and wanting some fish and chips. I’m fearing for James’s life, since she gets really cranky when hungry” he grabbed Sirius hands.

“Okay, let’s save my stupid brother, but only if you promise to give me your number” Sirius said while they were leaving the room and entering the elevator.

“Sure, but only if you promise me you won’t try those falsettos again. I think I lost part of my audition” Remus joked and got a tiny punch on his arm.

“You little shit” Sirius responded him while laughing.

The two of them met Lily and James at the front of the club waiting for them. Together, they shared their funny stories of the night – apparently James and Lily entered a drinking competition and won a tequila bottle from a russian drug dealer named Dimitri –, ate loads of fish and chips and went to the subway to go home. 

“Bye guys, this is our stop” Lily said standing up and pushing Remus with her, they lived pretty near one another “It was a pleasure to meet you Sirius, and guess i’ll talk to you later James” she gave James a quick Kiss on his lips to what the boy blushed.

“The pleasure was all ours” Sirius said, grinning at Remus “We’ll see soon enough. Don’t forget I have your phone number, Remus!

“Oh, I won’t” Remus grinned at the boy, as the doors were closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?  
>  I really like all of the songs that I've cited, and you probably should go and listen to it.  
>  If you want it, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? The dog's name is a homage to Dave Gahan, from Depeche Mode :)


End file.
